1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a roller mechanism and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
When a leading end of a sheet material is entering a nipping portion between a pair of rollers that are pushed together by urging members such as springs or the like, and when the trailing end of the sheet material is disengaging from the nipping portion, changes in speeds of rotation of the pair of rollers occur. These changes in rotation speed are larger when the sheet material is thicker. Moreover, a pressing force of the pair of rollers due to the springs changes in accordance with differences in thickness of sheet materials.